Thy Nekos Akatsuki Love Story
by Ryoma-Spring
Summary: Three Nekos Ten Members Six Lovers Nekos were experiments of the Leaf, Sand, and the WaterFall Village to make a Guardian of their homelands, only to fail. When the Akatsuki reaches their locations, Orochimaru couldn't help his curiosity in the girls, leading the Akatsuki to capturing them once again... first naruto story, please go easy on me T T


"Hmm. What to eat, what to eat..." says a deep, growling voice. The deep sound bubbles in the tiger's throat as she walks through the leafy green forest, looking for a small animal to eat. The sunlight faints shines through the thick canopy of the tall trees, giving them a murky and dark look. The tiger is careful to avoid the thorny parts of the ground with her light paw steps.

The tiger continues to look with her narrow eyesight, damning the blinding spots of sunlight and the dangerous ground. "Bah, all I see is green!" the tiger says quietly and with a dark manner, pushing through leaves and bushes to travel for a clearing.

The tiger's head pops from a bush, searching for anything dangerous in the clearing. A clearing is peaceful, but a random clearing in the middle of the forest? The tiger knows it were both unnatural and particularly suspicious.

But she sees something purple and small in the middle of the clearing. A thin plant by the name of a carrot slowly is being munched away by a cute round rabbit, both the fur and eyes purple.

"Luck!" the tiger whispers with a smirk on her thin lips. She gets back onto her feet, circling the animal with soft paws within the boundaries of the forest against the clearing. Once she is behind the bunny, she begins to creep forward, her eyes glowing. When she had become within five feet of the animal, she gets her body ready for an attack.

"You're not getting away from me!" she declares before pouncing. Her powerful hind legs surge with power and hunger as her mouth drops, revealing sharp white canine teeth. Her mind forms the words 'stupid dinner' as her paws extend to trap the bunny.

"EEEE-YAH!"

The bunny had screamed, scaring the crap out of the tiger. The bunny transforms into a tan tall girl, her black long hair flowing behind and in front of her face. The only thing the tiger sees unnatural is the bright scared purple eyes and dark purple long bunny ears.

"Eh?!" the tiger says in shock and wonder until the tiger realizes she was on her back, being pinned down by the girl/bunny by the neck. The tiger chokes, gasping, "Help!"

"Ugh, nature's hunters," the girl sighs, her grip on the tiger's neck never loosening. The tiger continues to choke as she says, "can I ever relax?"

"Grooooooo-can't breathe!" the tiger decides to also transform. Her human takes on a chocolate-skinned, neon-yellow eyed girl. "I'm sorry, alright?! I thought you were a delicious dinner! Gah, just let go of me!" the pinned girl both growls and gasps again, nearly begging.

"Wah!" the bunny girl yells out with surprise, jumping immediately to her feet. She wears a strange outfit, one that reminds the tiger girl of a painter. With long purple stockings that reach her mid-thighs and wearing short black shorts, the tiger girl thinks that she is American. But with the hat on her head, along with the London jacket-inspired gray sweatshirt, the tiger girl thinks that she's a French Ninja?

But that doesn't matter exactly at the moment as the tiger girl grins, saying happily, "I can breathe!" She rubs her sore neck tenderly.

"W-who are you?!" the bunny-eared girl stutters with fright, her black gloved hands held in front of her chest in a defensive position.

The tiger girl's jaw drops. "For your information, I am Momo Takeshi, the Neko of the Sand Village," she says with a proud tone.

"I am the Neko of the Leaf Village: Ryoma Echizen," the girl says, putting her hands down slowly. Her shoulders are still tense, but not as tense as before. "The one time to be hunted down and you choose this place," she sighs again.

"Pfft. Why wouldn't you be hunted down? I mean, c'mon, you're a rabbit!" Momo jokes around, placing a faint smile on her thin lips.

But the other girl, Ryoma, just stares at Momo with eyes full of sadness. "Not just by other animals," she says with a quiet voice. "By my family and people also. I'm a burden to the Echizen family-" her voice cuts off immediately. Her eyes widen, her whole body freezing that like to a rabbit.

"What? Wait, what's wrong?" Momo asks curiously as she looks in the direction which Ryoma were staring in, searching for a slight hint of movement within the leaves. Momo turns her gaze towards Ryoma again, seeing her perform a strange number of hand signs.

Ryoma whispers under her breath, then her eyes narrow as her hands snap together. They snap back with a foot of distance between the two, leaving green ropes in their stead. They swirl from her palms, threatening to entrap Ryoma's thin fingers.

She whispers, "鳥 ". The rope that entangles her fingers morph and spin into shape, as if it were clay being molded. The ropes change into a living bird form, giving surprise to the Sand ninja Momo. She watches as the bird twists its head this way and that, turning at different angles every few seconds.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Momo whispers in awe. Jeez, the ninja of the Leaf Village have some serious skills if they can even create animals out of their natural resources.

"Yep," Ryoma says rather distractedly as her eyes had closed, her fingers glowing blue as she resumed the same hand position. A few moments come and go, without Ryoma moving a single muscle except for her eyes under her eyelids. Momo begins to become concerned for the Bunny Neko before her eyes dart open, her sight set on the trees beside Momo. "Target found," she says quietly.

"What target?" Momo has her sentence cut in half again as Ryoma disappears within a rustle of leaves, something that only Leaf Nins did. "Oh, c'mon! Why can't I do something that awesome?" she mumbles under her breath, walking around aimlessly trying to look for Ryoma.

A minute later, Ryoma comes back within another rustle of leaves. Momo stops in her tracks, looking at Ryoma with a sense of relief. "Oh, I thought I would have to- Wait, isn't that Yuki Ryoushi? The neko of the WaterFall Village?"

Both girls look at Momo with a strange expression. "How did you know that?" they both ask at the same time, with Ryoma's voice high and the girl's voice, Yuki, a little deeper.

Momo shrugs her shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? It just kinda came to me, as if you were thinking it," she looks at Yuki, who stares back with bright red eyes with silver hair circling her face. Her outfit is just as weird as Ryoma. Momo couldn't bring herself to actually describe it with japanese words.

"I was thinking it," the girl hisses under her breath, showing long white glinting canine teeth. Momo shrugs her shoulders again.

"I can read minds, you know."

Yuki ignores Momo, glaring at Ryoma. She looks down at the ropes tied around her, then returns her glance up at the nature girl. "Are you gonna let me go now?" she says with an irritated tone.

Ryoma rolls her eyes, then says, "Yeah, I guess" with a dull tone. The ropes retract from the Yuki girl, who appears to have wolf ears and a furry wolf tail that poofs out from anger issues.

Momo offers a hand to Yuki, smiling a little. "Hey, welcome to the Neko Club."

Yuki hops to her feet instead, brushing aside Momo's hand. "Ryoma, what are you doing-" she gets the chance to say before she screams,

"SPLIT!"

{[x~X~x]}


End file.
